Heartless
by Brittanan
Summary: After Len Kagamine, a cold hearted jerk, indirectly broke Rin Kagami's heart, Rin covers up her tears with burning glares. Now, the school is pulling the two closer, when she wants nothing to do with him anymore. What happens when Len gets to know Rin? Will something started become finished? Or will the past repeat itself?


_8:05_

_The blonde stood outside waiting for him. She has been wanting to tell him for the longest time-just those three words. They _are_ just three words. It couldn't be that hard. But they're much more than words. They can make someone, break someone-all of that was going through her head. It was making her breathe harder-heart beating faster._

_Then she froze when she saw it-his golden locks tied up into the perfectly messy ponytail in the distance. She blinked and he vanished. The girl ran to catch him. If it really was him, her time to confess was now..._

_And she was right. It was his hair. And it was him...and he was also holding the waist of a teal haired girl. The blonde's heart didn't sink-it broke into a million pieces. It was something that could never be repaired. She clutched her chest and sank to the ground-her bangs covering her eyes._

_And hearing him say those three words...just broke her.*_

**Rin's POV**

I closed my laptop and sighed. Why did that have to happen to me? Why did Len Kagamine have to break my heart? Or should I say, why did I, Rin Kagami, have to fall in love with someone who obviously doesn't love me back? I knew that day of rejection was coming, my heart just didn't want to believe it. I had to suffer the consequences of not letting go. The pain was too strong, the only way I could express that event, was in writing. Soon, I started a story-titled "Heartless." It's like a diary written in third person. Just thinking back to those feelings made me tear up. But before a drop fell, my phone vibrated from my desk. I could read the text clearly from my seat.

_Mikuo:_

_Hurry up! I'm waiting downstairs! We're gonna be late!_

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and stood up. After smoothing down my school uniform, I grabbed my phone and bag, then ran downstairs. Mikuo-my best friend/supporter-was in the kitchen, of course, trying to find leek in the refrigerator I don't know why, since I have told him many times before, I do not own any. I grabbed an orange and started peeling it, just as he had given up. We shouted bye to my parents-since he practically lives here-and left the house.

Now, officially starts another terrible and embarrassing day. For one, having two of my biggest enemies sharing the same class as me-Len and Miku. Len, that heart breaker Miku, his girlfriend. Since I refuse to cry every day of my life, I just show one emotion towards them. Pure hatred Second, being called some names because I rank first in the class. Mikuo tries to help me through that by saying, "They're just jealous because they'll never be as smart as you." Eh, not to be cocky, but that's semi true. I'm not a genius, but pretty close. But, I don't want to go through that pain of bullying just because I skipped a few grades...so I'm stuck here in the 10th.

Mikuo and I walked into the class right when the bell rang. We took our seats that were located toward the middle next to the window. Ms. Megurine walked in, silently taking attendance Of course, she gave us a pop quiz, which I was glad about and the rest of the class groaned in despair. She set the quiz on my desk, and I nearly burst out laughing. This was _too_ easy. I finished it with ten minutes to spare.

While relaxing back in my chair, I noticed something...or someone, missing-

**"I HATE YOU!"**

The class flinched from the sudden shriek. A familiar teal haired girl ran in the room-almost in tears. Blondie arrives soon after, with absolutely no regret shown in his expression. Huh, from the sound and look of that, it seems that the two had just broken up. I nearly gasped... But why would I care if he's single anyway? Len is a cold hearted jerk. I'm glad Miku finally realized that.

As I pondered this, Ms. Megurine scolded the two about being late to class-ignoring Miku's outburst. Then she lectured us about why we shouldn't be tardy. Does she realize people are taking a quiz? Len rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat, after taking the quiz from her. Ugh, I can't take being so close to him. Our last names are close, so he sits a few seats away. I turned stiff and glared at my paper, unable to look anywhere else while girls tried to flirt with him when the teach wasn't looking.

Ms. Megurine collected the quizzes and allowed us to talk, while she graded them. Mikuo sat on my desk. He sighed and said, like it was obvious, "Well, I failed that quiz."

I raised my eyebrow. "How did you fail something so easy?" I inquired.

"Easy? Those were the hardest six questions ever," he answered, astonished. I chuckled.

Ms. M's sigh interrupted our conversation. "It seems you guys weren't paying attention during yesterday's lesson." No one pays attention at all, anyway. "The only person that received a 100 percent on this was Miss. Kagami." Why did she have to say that? The classroom erupted with groans and comments. I blushed and narrowed my eyes. After settling the class down, Ms. M began class. I didn't bother taking notes. I just sat in silence, and waited for the bell to save me.*

10:00

Bleh. Gym. I got bored from just sitting there, so I decided to type up my story in the notes, with my phone under the desk. I read over what I had so far:

_The pain was so much, no tears would fall. They threatened to, but never did. Her heart ached so much, for the longest time, she couldn't feel the beats. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts, she couldn't think. She almost forgot what was happening. She almost forgot who the two were. She felt so many emotions, she felt dead. She couldn't feel...anything._

_As soon as reality struck her, the tears wouldn't stop. The blonde's heart wouldn't stop beating. She couldn't stop thinking. She felt a million different emotions at once. Regret. Depression. Anger._

_She took off-not sure where to go. But anywhere was better than here. _

I bit my lip after realizing my eyes were beginning to water. But finally, class was over. The class started to clear out-Miku, of course, was the first to leave. I was about to follow Mikuo out, when someone pushed my books off the desk. I rolled my eyes and started to gather them. I could hear the teacher's conversation from her desk:

"Mr. Kagamine. I need to speak to you."

Len rolled his eyes and replied, "What?"

"You failed that quiz which brought your grade down."

"And...?"

"So did your ranking. You are 38th, almost last. If you keep it up, you'll fail my class and have to repeat the 10th grade."

Len scoffed."I can't repeat-!"

"Then I advise you to try harder or get a tutor."

"Who?"

Ms. M hesitated. "Oh! Kagami! Will you tutor Mr. Kagamine? He needs to bring his grade up immediately."

I froze and my eyes widened. "I-uh-um-"

"Good! Thank you." I didn't even get to answer!

"B-b-but-Ms. Megurine-!"

"Len's a hand full, but I'm sure you can handle him."

"N-no, I-!"

"Thank you again," she said brightly, then left.

I glared at Len and growled. Why me? He ruined me. Why are people drawing me closer to him when I want to stay as far away from him as possible? Tears threatened to fall once again.

**A/N: Please Review :P**


End file.
